Thomas gets Tricked (DVD)
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD release featuring the first seven episodes of the first season narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 2004 and later in 2007 on DVD. Description VHS PEEP PEEP! All aboard for fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The trip takes us to the Island of Sodor for a trainload of fun with Thomas and all his friends, including Gordon, Edward, Percy, Toby, and of course Annie and Clarabel the passenger cars. Join in our travels and let our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, guide us through these adventures. DVD All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. Episodes # Thomas gets Tricked # Edward Helps Out # Come Out, Henry! # Henry to the Rescue # A Big Day for Thomas # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas Saves the Day Song # Come for the Ride (DVD only) Bonus Features * Gordon's Memory Game * Sodor Memories Trivia * In the Strand VCI and Anchor Bay 2004 releases, Ringo Starr says, "And off Thomas ran, laughing." This was also used in the Random House Read-along CD recording. In the Strand Home Video and Time-Life releases, he says, "And off he ran, laughing." * In the Strand Home Video narration Ringo Starr sounds less enthusiastic when he says "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle" and "Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important." * After the credits of the Strand VCI release, there is a message featuring a picture of Sir Topham Hatt that zooms out to reveal Strand VCI's mail address on a blue/purple gradient background encouraging the viewers to write to Sir Topham Hatt to receive a free treat as thanks for buying the video. * The 2007 DVD cover has a mock-up illustration of Thomas being pushed by the Jet Engine past the the Scottish Castle. * On Netflix and Hulu Plus, the stories are told by George Carlin. * Some of the VHS releases included increased volume music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * In 1995, a version of the VHS featuring the Video Treasures logo and narration from George Carlin was released, containing four extra episodes, those being: Dirty Objects, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Cow on the Line, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor. The end credits on this VHS, and later the DVD release, were taken from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. Goofs * During Trouble for Thomas, as Thomas goes up the hill, a man can be faintly heard saying "Look out for the train" on the Strand Home Video VHS release. * Percy and Toby were mentioned in the VHS description, but they did not appear in any of the episodes on the video. * The DVD releases use the end credits from the Percy Takes the Plunge DVD. * The VHS covers use a photo from Saved from Scrap, but that episode is not on this release. * The 1993 release still had the Strand VCI logo on the spine despite being a Strand Home Video release. * The 1995 release with Ringo Starr, despite being distributed by Video Treasures, still displays the Strand VCI logo in the opening. * In the Sodor Memories game, Edward says he helped Gordon up the hill pulling coaches, but he was pulling trucks. * On the Netfilx version, the last music cue in Trouble for Thomas is played twice. Gallery File:ThomasGetsTricked1990VHSCover.png|1990 cover File:ThomasgetsTricked1993VHS.jpg|1993 cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesspine.png|1993 spine File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1993 back cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories1994cover.jpg|1994 cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedVHS.jpg|1995 cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedStrandVCILogo.png|Original VHS title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|1993 VHS/DVD title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection menu Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases